Memory within some small reflections
by Historia70
Summary: Another summery is written before the story itself. I've written a story before involving Zim and Gaz and this was just a past memory being explored. I was feeling a little "bad"


**This is just from a memory from another story I wrote where this part was hinted, but not fully explored. Yes, it is a little smutty, so if you don't like it, I don't know what to say because I thought I would explore this a little further. So you have been warned, a little smut. **

* * *

The rarity of times for Zim to spot Gaz completely alone. Well not exactly alone as she other students around her, but she at least didn't have the Dib-stink right next to her. Smiling, he approached her and stood at her side. She was 16 now. Her purple hair she was growing out longer. Dressed in a slightly form fitting dark blue dress that was no where near her knees, he often couldn't stop staring at her. Her legs wore no tights on them so it allowed him to drink in her skin. Often times he found himself just staring completely at her wondering things. Watching as she was organizing her locker he enjoyed looking at those pink lips. Often times he knew she was forming words. Unheard words. He'd sometimes tease her about it because he knew it was a sensitive subject_._

"When you are done staring at me, could you please tell me what you want?" Gaz asked as she piled the last of her books in then slammed her locker shut to stare at him.

Clearing his throat, he replied. "I just want you to join me at my base tonight, so we can hang out."

Feeling his eyes scanning her, she smiled at him. "I can do that. What time?"

"8:30pm."

"8:30... Alright I will be there." She said.

"That will be great, I'll expect you then." Smiling, he turned on his heels to walk away from her before her stinky brother found them.

Ever since their day in the park where she brought alcohol with her, and they both got pretty drunk to the point he ended up removing her clothes and making out with her, he couldn't erase that night out of his head. She was still pretty gone, but he sobered up during the middle of it. He knew it was wrong, but it was a stolen moment he wished to have again.

It was a friday night. Dib's plans were to go and attend the Secret whatever lame ball thing he did over on his computer and going out to explore a couple of places with someone from that secret society thing. After stepping out of the bathroom, with her hair still slightly damp, she watched him run past her yelling out not to wait for him. At least she can get out of the house without him being in her business. This time it was a nice little pleasure to walk out the front door and walk over to Zim's.

Seeing his extremely noticeable base, she always had to shake her head, and agree with Dib. People are blind not to notice that. She already found out rather quickly how idiotic his immediate neighbors were so she guessed he was lucky to have found this little spot to nest. Wandering up to the front door, it was opened by Gir.

"Hi Gazzy!" He greeted enthusiastically waving his arm around. She was about to say something to him when she heard a car honk behind her. Turning around she spotted several young girls giggling and waving in their direction. Jumping, he waved at Gaz again. "Bye Gazzy."

Observing him prance over to a waiting girls arms, who hugged him and placed him in their car, she simply shrugged. "Ehhh." And walked into his base automatically closing the door. Hearing a slight commotion in the kitchen she poked her head in to see Zim with his head in the refrigerator. "Where is Gir heading to with all the bimbo's?"

Sparing her a glance, he replied. "A rave or something. He will be gone all night." Sticking his head back into the fridge, he silently cursed Gir at all the nonsense that was in there. "Make yourself comfortable."

Shrugging again she walked over to the couch and sat down. Glancing at the t.v she noticed a movie ready to be queued up. It was his turn to pick the movie, so she was curious at what he chose while she put her legs under her. "So what exactly are we gonna watch? I never heard of the movie 'Telesis Alpha I"

Strutting in with something behind his back, he went to sat down on the other side of the couch after quickly placing whatever he had, on the ground. "I asked the guy at the video store for something. It is a about an alien bad guy wanting to come down to Earth and take over but meets a girl. Sounds like a B movie, so maybe we can laugh or something."

She really wanted to say something about that description. She honestly did, but bit her tongue instead, so instead she asked. "What is that you put on the ground?"

Picking up the remote he selected 'Play' and didn't reply to her as they were greeted by heavily synthesized music. Quirking his eyebrow up he visibly sneered as the alien's face popped up. Well several as they spoke of 'The Great Assigning.' Watching his expressions range from that and completely confused, she decided to look upon the first scenes after tearing herself away from his vivid facial expressions. It seemed the leaders had some type of anger towards the star of the movie, which was the alien, and after so much pleading he ended up coming to Earth where he had to blend in and came across a brother and sister. The brother wanted to prove his existence and the girl couldn't care too much, but was curious about the alien.

As the movie went on, she had to ask in a pure mesmerized state, as she stared at the t.v. "I repeat. What is on the ground, Zim?"

Like a zombie, he casually lifted a bottle and showed her without taking his eyes off the screen. "Rum and I have another bottle in the fridge."

Seeing the alien approach the girl, she warned him to get away from her or else. Gaz needed a drink now. "Open it up, Zim."

20 minutes later, Gaz was pretty tipsy. Holding the bottle up before tipping it back into her mouth and passing it back to him, she said. "So since the time she has told him to get away from her only to end up with her clothes off and screwing him, you would think the brother would of figured something out by now." She was slurring a bit, but damn he got the smoothest and nicest tasting rum compared to the one she snatched from her dad.

Taking a swig of it, he moved closer to her because he felt she couldn't hear him for some reason. "That opening scene with that huge gathering and shit... That is how it happened for me! It is like someone we know is writing about us. Knows shit and stuff." Giving the bottle back to her. "Well you are not a blonde cheerleader type."

"No I certainly am the fuck not, Zim."

"You are the hot gothic type with a boat load of intelligence compared to dippy there."

"And even though you can be geeky and slightly annoying, you are not that annoying." Inching closer to him. "Although you are certainly cute for a geek." Smiling at him she looked as if she was going to kiss him, but ended up landing on her back. "Ohhhh it is hot in here."

"I have the temperature at a proper setting for you." He noted, but as he watched her struggling to take her boots off, he decided to be a gentleman and help her. Almost hitting himself a few times trying to get them off, he forgot they laced up. Both of them laughing he finally took them off and flung them across the room all the while laughing and taking swigs of the rum. Laughing so hard laid to the side of her without no protests from her.

Laughter subsiding she turned her head to look at the movie, while he scanned her entire body. Wanting to take a chance he leant over and started to kiss her neck gently. Seeing her smile she turned her head. "I think we are almost done with this bottle."

With managed grace, he went to slip over her body in one move, and stopped when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth. Thoughts of retrieving the other bottle vanished replaced with both of them hungrily kissing one another. Hearing her moan she moved up in a sitting position while still holding him. He often forgot how strong she could be until she did something like this where she can move him as if he was a feather. Their tongues dancing around one another, he didn't object when he felt her hands move his shirt up, but he opened his eyes to meet with her equally hungry eyes as he allowed her to lift up his shirt and remove it. Swiftly she moved up on her knees and moved him in a laying position with her on top of him. Roaming his hands up and down her body, he loved feeling her mouth as she moved from his mouth to trace kisses down his neck. He was actually purring as he felt her kisses followed by her tongue. Feeling bold, he moved her tank top up. She only stopped long enough for him to take it off and she went back to tracing kisses on him.

Zim was in bliss. Yes, he had the plan of seducing her, but thought he would be the one mostly doing all the work, and here she was now removing his pants. Watching as she still kissed him while removing his pants, in which she did after taking his boots off. She stood up next to the couch to remove her skirt. She was stumbling a little so he reached out a hand to steady her, even when she put up one finger to rush to the kitchen, and came back with the other bottle. Opening it, he admired her in her skull lace underwear, as she took another long pull. Offering some to him, he took it to be fair, and placed it on the ground.

Still standing she slowly took in his entire body before becoming wide eyed at his stiffening member. Looking at him, she was giving him a questioning glance for guidance in which he did by placing her back on the couch to unhook her bra. Removing it, he covered her pert breasts with his tongue and mouth. Smoothly he laid her out on the couch covering her over with his body. Spreading her legs out her eyes widened again as she felt his hardness against her panties. "I don't want sex tonight." She slurred.

"How about foreplay then. Would you like that instead?" She nodded her answer allowing him to remove her remaining clothing. Feeling even more exposed on the couch, he easily picked her up and carried her to his room. Placing her on the other side of the door, he ran back out to get the bottle and run back to her.

Grabbing the bottle from his hands, she took very long pull from it, placed it aside so she can take his hand and guide him to his bed. At the bed she had him lie down. Her eyes just drank him in as she got up between his legs and knelt on her fours. Smiling with this little evil glint in her eyes, she kissed him gingerly at the tip of his member.

Zim bucked his hips a little. He didn't expect to feel like this. Pure electricity flowing through him the second she did that. Watching her unfazed smile, she went back down to kiss him along his large member. As he felt her do this like he did to her in the park, he wondered if they could one day do this without alcohol helping them. His feelings for his friend was more then a simple friendship but something he would enjoy to expand in a life long mating between them both.

Gaz for her part was still feeling the effects of the rum on her, but she was aware what was happening. Of course she wouldn't let him know now until much further down the road. For right now her brother wasn't accepting of this friendship and hampered them as much as possible so she decided to date guys to not get his ire and suspicion. She was shocked she just went and was giving him fellatio, but this was Zim. Even the sounds he was making as she pleasured him was cute and also sexy.

Zim needed more. He needed to pleasure his Gaz. Moving her around was simple since she hardly weighed much. Positioning her over his face, he was aware of their height difference, but at least he had one advantage that humans don't. Sticking out his tongue, he licked her outer folds and received his instant moan from her. Removing his glove, he gently placed a claw against her and slowly entered her, upon hearing a longer moan, he followed that finger with his tongue moving it in and out. Gaz was between moaning against his member making little vibrations with her mouth, and sometimes pulling away from him to moan and give approval before resuming her task. Loving her taste and feeling, he was elated when she climaxed making him climax as well.

It was 1:05 am when he woke up to her stirring next to him. Slitting his eye he noticed how she carefully got out of bed and snuck out of the room silently trying not to stumble so much. He had a feeling it was best to pretend this to be nothing but the sweetest dream possible so he waited until he heard the front door open and close before he snuck out to follow her home.

Gaz did make it home and was relieved to know Dib was still out as she stumbled into the bathroom to clean off before heading off to bed. This will be her sweet dream. It won't be made real until maybe years later.


End file.
